Wanna Make You Scream My Name
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: RobOC; smut. When their lips touched, he could feel something stir in him, and he wanted to touch her.


**Author's Notes: **_I know, I know. I should be busy updating my other stories, but I'm constantly being mindfucked by my friend (fuck him.) so it's hard to. But Robin has been on my mind, so I decided to write about him. And yeah, this is a smut since it's been awhile that I wrote one. Robin's 18, Ryan's also 18. So it's legal! :D_

**Song: **Strip by Chris Brown featuring Kevin McCall, Dressin' Up by Katy Perry, Let's Get Naughty by Jessie and The Boy Toys, I Want Your Bite by Chris Crocker

Information:

**Title: **Wanna Make You Scream My Name

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **RobOC

**Warnings: **includes sexual intercourse, strong language, and perverted humor. :D

**Summary:**

RobOC; smut. _When their lips touched, he could feel something stir in him, and he wanted to touch her. _

* * *

Ryan walked around the apartment, her green eyes taking in her boyfriend's new home. It looked plain, but it was very neat and had the necessary needs to live. She wouldn't mind moving in... if only she could though. She came across a mirror, and she looked at her reflection.

Long, straight blood red hair, big and round deep green eyes, olive peach skin that had some scars covered by her clothes, plump light pink lips, long legs, short arms, an hour-glass figure which she found that she hated because of the sexual remarks she would get by her fan boys. Those lips contort into a scowl as she remembered them.

Suddenly, toned arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump. She tilted her back curiously, and electric blue eyes stared back, glistening deviously. Ryan smiled at him as her own arms go up and wrap around his neck.

"Hey," she uttered," you startled me."

"Well, I do what I do best," he replied, laughing quietly," Which is scaring you when you're too deep in your thoughts to notice me creeping up on you."

"Creeper."

"But you love this creeper."

She doesn't respond, only laughs and smile warmly. He pecked her cheek, lingeringly only slightly. Then he released her, taking her hand into his. He guided her into his bedroom, thanking God that Ryan was still behind on hints of wanting sex. She would always find out one way or another and reject him because she wants to save it for the right time (obviously after marriage). But they've been together since they were thirteen.

5 years.

She's made him wait for 5 years, and she _still _makes him wait.

He caught her off-guard when he shoved her down on the bed, making her flustered and blush. God, he just loved it when she blushed. It showed her innocence... which was all his, for your FYI. His mouth found hers, his hands entangling themselves in her hair. Her hair was so soft, almost like silk, and he just loved it.

When their lips touched, he felt something inside him stir, and he wanted to touch her. To let his hands go over _every inch_ of her body. Fuck, he's already diving in head over heels. Ryan moaned when his tongue entered her mouth, mapping and covering every inch of her hot cavern. The dark-haired male pulled her up onto his lap, his hands grasping her hips.

"R-Richard," she panted, blinking slowly with... lust, maybe?

He smirked at her, and he brought her down for another kiss. And this time, his hands are flying everywhere, needing, _wanting_ to remember every inch of her body. His hands slid under her shirt, kneading and massaging the skin there, and Ryan shifted so her core was above his member. He could feel how wet and hot she was getting when her underwear pressed against him.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and she deepens the kiss before she started kissing his jaw then his neck. He groaned when she sucked on a sensitive part. He could her smirk against his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He fell forward, pushing her up towards the headboard, breathing into her ear heavily.

He nipped her ear, making her jump, and he knew he had just found her weakness. He grinned deviously, his hands distracting her. Ryan gasped when his hands slipped under her bra and tweaked one of her nipples. She arched in response, and he grinded their hips together once she had done so.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered into her ear, but Ryan was too busy squirming in pleasure to notice," The way your long, blood red hair falls perfectly without even having to try, the way your deep green eyes are always shining, the way your body does the opposite of what you're really saying, the way your body is like an hour glass. You're really beautiful, Ryan. And wanna know something?"

Ryan moaned in response, panting heavily for air, but Dick seemed really content on going with this.

"It's all _mine_."

She shivered at his growl-like voice, finding it extremely sexy and a turn on. She threw off her shirt and his, unclasping the damned contraption called "bra". She pressed their chests together, pulling him close by his belt. She smirked at him lustfully, and he returned one of his own. Their lips met in a heated frenzy, stripping each other of the rest of their clothes. Her pants joined his somewhere on the floor, and he pulled her close, one of his hands going below her.

His fingers pushed aside her underwear and slipped inside her, and she gasped at the intrusion. Dick pressed a kiss to her pulse, and he sucked on it, his fingers stretching her. She tossed her head back, arching with a loud moan. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and Dick cringed at the growing pain rising from that area. He jumped and groaned when her hand brushed against the tent in his boxers.

"Ryan," he moaned into her ear when her hand delved into his boxers, massaging the aching member hidden from sight. She pecked the sensitive part of his neck, and he scissored her, causing her hand to flinch and grip his member slightly. "More."

Ryan pumped him, her dainty hand giving him pleasure as he returned the favor.

"Fuck," he hissed when he felt her finger swipe over his tip. "Don't tease me, baby."

"Then beg for it." She whispered simply yet slyly into his ear, and Dick stopped giving her pleasure.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he smirked at her. He grabbed her hand and made it leave his member alone. Then he stood up and began to dress.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled. He raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Getting dressed. What does it look like, Ry?" He answered calmly. She gave him an appalled look.

"Now? W-we're about to have sex, a-and you just leave me hanging?"

He grinned and approached her, his pants unbuttoned and his shirt in his hand. He kissed her before pulling away.

"You made me wait for five years, Ryan," he replied, chuckling. "Now it's my turn to make you wait."

He winked before walking to the bedroom door. As he expected and wanted, he was forcefully turned around and pinned against the door frame. His electric blue eyes met glowing neon green eyes. He stared back calmly.

"Like hell you're making me wait," she snarled, pressing her lips to his roughly.

She nipped his bottom lip harshly, and he slipped off his pants along with his boxers. He ripped her panties off, and he grabbed her hips. Then without warning, he slid into her. Ryan gasped and winced at the pain. She groaned in pain, burrowing her face in his neck. Dick kissed her neck as he carried her to the bed carefully not to hurt her more.

Her hips bucked, and he smiled. He started out slow, wanting to be careful with her. Ryan moaned, keeping up with him. He wanted to restrain himself since this was her first time. And yes, this wasn't his first time. Dick had his first time when he was drunk two years ago with Zatanna. It took him almost a whole year to get Ryan to take him back.

But of course, his red-head beauty didn't want it slow and careful; she wanted it rough and fast. Dick couldn't agree more as he fastened his pace, and he groaned when she sucked on his neck. She moaned at the pleasure building up. He grunted, throwing her leg over his shoulder and riding her in a new angle. She screamed, throwing her head back, when he hit her G-Spot.

He smirked. Found it.

He quickened his pace, and Ryan's throat started to feel raw and constricted from the noises she was making. She was pretty sure the neighbors could hear her. Dick grinned roguishly at her, and Ryan struggled to smile back with her constant erotic noises. When her leg slipped from his shoulder, she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"M-more, Richard!" She pleaded. She felt him smirk when his lips met her ear.

He flipped them over, so she was on top of him sitting, his member still in her.

"Then why don't you ride me?" He suggested bluntly, and Ryan nodded, desperate for release and pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands grabbed her waist. He met her, and she choked out a moan. Dick groaned. She felt so good, so tight around him. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts, and Ryan flushed, embarrassed. But she released a moan, pushing him down onto his back. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her flushed face and action.

His hands traveled up her legs before stopping at her ass and squeezing. She jerked down, and he groaned. Damn it all, Dick thought, gritting his teeth as the pleasure flooded his body as she rode him, her blood red hair moving with her. He met her, his hands having a vice grip on her hips.

"Fuck!" Dick yelled when he felt his member throb. Ryan moaned loudly, collapsing on top of him.

Their juices mixed and tangoed as the couple remained in position. Dick pulled Ryan under the blankets, and he watched her cuddle with the bed and blanket. He smirked. He stroked his member until it became hard again, then he positioned himself in front of her ass. His arms pulled her back to his front, and she gasped, her head falling on his shoulder.

Then he pressed his lips to her ear.

"Who said we were done?"


End file.
